warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Oxium Osprey
The Oxium Opsrey is a Corpus Osprey unit released in Update 11.9 as part of the Operation Oxium Espionage event. When destroyed, it drops 1-3 Oxium. The Orange/Brown Oxium Osprey wields a plasma repeater similar to Fusion MOAs and Drones, but it fires orange bullets at a slower rate. After taking damage, the osprey will begin using a new attack in which it folds in its wings and attempts to dive-bomb a nearby Tenno, exploding on contact. *If the Osprey misses its dive-bomb target entirely, it will not self-destruct. However, if you are unable to dodge quickly enough, you will still cause the Osprey to explode nearby: the Osprey appears to have a certain radius within which its exploding ability activates. A self-destructed Oxium Osprey will not yield affinity or Oxium. Tactics *Oxium Ospreys appear similar to a Mine Osprey, but larger and coated with glowing green shielding and bright orange lights. *It is best to eliminate this target immediately after it takes any damage, in order to prevent it from self-destructing. ** These ospreys have the highest health values of all ospreys, if not the highest of all corpus units. Use powerful weapons. *Using Nyx's Chaos/Mind Control abilities on this unit will cause other enemy units to activate its self-destruct. **Allies in invasion missions, and allies summoned by Nekros, can also activate the self-destruct. * It is not advisable to approach this unit for melee, as the osprey will almost certainly self-destruct unless killed in a single strike. Use ranged attacks. * Nova's Molecular Prime ability both slows Oxium Ospreys down (making their dive domb easier to avoid) and makes them more vulnerable to damage (making them easier to kill before they self-destruct). * Cloak abilities such as Smoke Screen for Ash and Invisibility for Loki allow you to damage the Oxium Osprey without triggering its kamikaze ability. * Banshee's Sonar will drastically increase the damage taken by an Oxium Osprey. Due to the radial nature of Sonar it is ideal for dealing with groups of Ospreys, especially on Mobile Defense missions. Tips * Oxium Ospreys will emit a high-pitched chirp before it charges forward, use this as an indicator to immediately move a far enough distance away from your current position. Trivia * Oxium Ospreys are so-named because they are constructed using Oxium, a mysterious lighter-than-air metallic alloy created by the Orokin. ** According to the Operation Oxium Espionage event, the formulation for Oxium was developed in a research facility near Eris. This suggests that the Oxium Ospreys are mass-produced there and deployed throughout the Corpus. * Oxium Ospreys can spawn alongside with Anti Moas in Jupiter. * Oxium Ospreys are the second Corpus robotic unit to utilize Orokin technology, the first being the Fusion MOA. ** The Fusion MOA was also introduced during a weekend event; the Fusion Moa Event. * Outside of containers, Oxium Ospreys are the only known source of Oxium in-game. Media Oxium Osprey.jpg|An Oxium Osprey in-game Warframe wiki Oxium dron codex image.png|Complete codex entry for the Oxium Osprey See also *Oxium, the material this enemy drops. *Operation Oxium Espionage Category:Corpus Category:Robotic